1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical filing cabinets which contain telescopic hanging assemblies mounted therein for supporting objects such as drawings and plans.
2. The Prior Art
Vertical filing cabinets which contain telescopic hanging assemblies for suspending drawings, plans, etc., are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,903 and 2,711,941. It is also known to provide supports for the ends of the telescopic hanging asssemblies by mounting turnable discs on the rear wall and the door of the cabinet beneath the associated ends of the telescopic hanging assembly, each disc having a plurality of depressions in its periphery which are at varying radial distances from the turning axis of the disc. Appropriate manual rotation of each turnable disc determines which depression the telescopic hanging assembly will swing into for support when the door of the cabinet is opened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical filing cabinet that utilizes telescopic hanging assemblies and which includes an adjustable support means that can be attached to the telescopic hanging assembly itself, thus simplifying construction of the cabinet, and which will allow for extremely precise adjustment in the manner in which it supports the ends of the telescopic hanging assembly when the door of the cabinet is opened.